Two Sons of God
by Grendle1853
Summary: Adam leaves Heaven to speak with the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me when I was re-watching season 4. Hypothetically takes place sometime in season 5.**

Lucifer Morningstar sat at his piano in his room, playing and thinking about his current circumstances. His newest escape from the Pit had been costly, complicated, and...confusing. Waves of his and his detective's recent decisions are sure to ripple through the lives of himself and everyone he knows. It is for that reason why he is very annoyed that someone is walking from his elevator into his apartment. "Look, I'm sorry to be so rude, but if its at all possible could you just piss off right...!" Lucifer falls silent when he sees who has just stepped into his home.

The man looks a bit like if Arnold Schwarzenegger was born in the Middle East. He is dressed in a flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and some work boots, and he causally steps forward and says in an almost amused tone, "Hello, Samael."

Looking at him again, Lucifer can actually see more than a bit of Marcus Pierce. "Hello, Adam. I go by Lucifer Morningstar now," the fallen angel tells him.

"You're called 'Morningstar, Morningstar'?" the first human asks.

The Devil sighs. "...Lucifer will do," he tells his unexpected guess. "I assume you've darkened my doorway in search of your wife?"

"Death did us part," Adam answers. "She's now my late wife, and her new life is not bound to me. Eve is not why I'm here."

"Huh. You're smarter than I would think a man made of mud would be," the angel remarks.

"Clay," Adam corrects.

"Whatever. So, if you aren't after Eve, what are you doing here?" the Devil asks.

"I'm after what everyone who comes to you is after," Adam tells him.

"Rocking sex?" Lucifer asks, confused.

"What...many people, who don't want to have sex with you, come to you for," the first mortal clarifies. Lucifer looks at him with total confusion for a moment, before Adam finally and patiently says, "I want to ask you for a favor."

Lucifer begins to laugh out loud at the very thought of it. "You want a favor from me? Dad's favorite pet Frankenstein monster?! God's most beloved project?! I have to know, why on Earth would you want to make a deal with the Devil?" he asks.

"I need your help to get to Hell," Adam answers, not at all riled up despite Lucifer's best attempts.

"Why? That much time in Heaven and now you want to find out how the other half...well lives probably isn't the right word, but you get my point?" Lucifer asks.

"I have two sons who are stuck down there. I want to save them," Adam tells him.

"What for? They get to walk around in some poor dead souls body for a couple of years, and then they get to die and go right back in the Pit again?" he asks.

Adam smiles and then takes a deep breath, steadies himself and begins to explain. "I've spoken to your friend Charlotte Richards. Turns out she remembers some of what happened when your mother was possessing her, including when she saved you from your own personal room in Hell. I think I could do the same for my sons," Adam tells him.

"Thats all well and good, but once again that wouldn't necessarily give them a ticket to the Silver City," Lucifer reminds him.

"I know, but I'm prepared for that," Adam answers, steaming ahead despite the angel's interruption. "I have an incantation that can...well to put it simply purify their soul and allow for them to be reincarnated and reborn as children...babies again. To different mothers, maybe as girls, but pure and without sin once again. There for Hell would have no claim over them, and they would have a fresh start."

"Incantation?" Lucifer asks.

"...what?" the Progenitor of Humanity asks, caught off guard.

"You have an 'Incantation'? Since when can you cast incantations? When did you get magical powers?" the Morningstar asks.

"Since the _Sefer Raziel HaMalach_," Adam answers.

"The what?" he continues.

"The book full of true secret knowledge about the universe, given to me by an angel after we were exiled from Eden," the mortal explains.

"Which one of my brothers gave you a book full of magic?!" Lucifer demands.

"...Raziel," he answers, as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay...now that you mention it, that makes sense," Lucifer admits.

"I think you're losing focus here, Lucifer," Adam tells him.

"Alright whatever, it won't work," the angel says. "No one knows Hell like the Devil, and I am telling you that no matter how much sorcery you may know, Hell won't let your boys go without something big in return."

"I know," the clay forged man explains. "I have it covered."

"I'm curious, what do you have to sacrifice to Hell?" Lucifer asks. "Wheat, sheep, gold none of that is gonna cut it. What you need for your little scheme is a soul, the purer the better. You get it?"

Adam is silent for a moment, then he tells the Devil, "I'm giving Hell me. I'm taking their place," he explains.

Lucifer takes a step back and looks the man up and down, trying to understand him. "Why would you do that? You know whats waiting for you, what the demons think of my father, your creator. Why would you sentence yourself to an eternity of that, when you can have Heaven?" the Morningstar asks.

Adam smiles sadly. "If you ever have children, you may understand. I can't explain it to you. But that, Samael, is what I truly desire," he tells the Devil.

Lucifer is silent a second. Then he smiles his wicked grin. "Okay, that explains what you want from me, but that leaves the question...what do I want from you?" Lucifer explains.

"What do you want?" Adam asks, simply.

"Well thats the thing, I don't know yet," the angel explains, "and given the help you want from me it would probably be better if I'd gotten whatever it is from you before I fulfill your request."

"How long?" he asks.

"Day, two, a week tops," Lucifer tells him. "Now I'm guessing that you don't have a place to stay, so why don't I ring a friend of mine and get a sweet at one of the...lets go with two star hotels around here to set up a room for you. I'll call a car, it should be here by the time you walk out of my club."

"Please, don't take too long," Adam asks, before turning around and walking into the elevator.

Once he was gone, Lucifer return to his piano, hits a few random keys, and gives a one word response to this new situation that just barged its way into his life. "Shit."

…

Eve had just walked into the Lux and danced her way up to the bar to order an apple flavored drink when she almost screams out in surprise when she sees her ex husband walks past her. Instead she gets up, runs behind him and shouts his name right before he reaches the door. "Adam!"

The first man sighs, deeply. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to have this conversation. "Hello, Eve," he says, turning around.

"What...what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I just came to ask Samael something," her ex husband answers.

"He goes by Lucifer now," Eve says matter of factually, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Right, I...keep forgetting that," Adam tells her.

"Yeah? Well you should also know that I'm not with Lucifer anymore, and even if I was..." Eve begins.

"I'm not here for you, Eve," he interrupts her.

"You're...not?" she asks, confused.

"Yeah, no. I'm sorry, but I have to go..." Adam is interrupted by the blade of a curved Hell-forged dagger pressed against his throat.

"Well if are trying to say that you didn't come down here for my little sexpot Eve," Maze says, holding the knife to Adam's neck, "then I'd really like to know what you're doing down here."

"Mazikeen," Adam acknowledges her...right before he forcefully grabs her by the throat and lifts her off her feet and holds her there in the air. In her shock the demon drops her weapon and now fruitfully tries to pry his vice like grip open. "You know, even with only half a face, you really do resemble her. Your mother," he tells her.

"Adam, please," Even says, trying to calm the situation. He ignores her.

"You know Lilith was a lot like you, she loved knives too," he explains to the demon, who is still struggling in his grasp. "She ever tell you what she did to get kicked out of Eden? The whole story about being on top is ridiculous, the two of us didn't have much else to do back then, so we did each other in every combination we could think of. That was a lot of fun. But then one day I wake up and I find myself tied to a couple of trees, immobile, and then she showed me the two knives that she was so proud of. She had a lot of fun that day, me not so much. The marriage quickly fell apart after that."

"Adam, baby..." Eve tries again.

"Now Mazikeen, I've been dead a long time, but no amount of time is enough for me to allow a demon to get away with threatening me. Especially one of the stinking Lilim!" he tells her. "Do you understand me?" Maze looks right at him, then blink both eyes twice. Accepting that as an answer, Adam finally lets her go. She lands on her feet for a second, then collapses to the ground, rubbing her neck and coughing as she does.

Adam turns and is about to walk out of Lux when Eve stops him. "You never told me that," Eve accuses.

"What?" Adam asks, turning to look at her.

"Lilith," Eve answers. "I lived with you as your wife for centuries, and you never told me that! I never heard you say a single bad thing about Lilith the whole time we were together, always reminiscing about her, about how much better she was then me! Why?"

"Because there was no one else," Adam tells her. "I only ever was with her and you, so there was no one else to compare you to every single time you compared me to him."

"Him?" Eve asks then she realizes. "Lucifer."

"Who else? The one you were with before me," Adam explains. "The one you could never help but compare me to. The man...angel who was so much better than me. Didn't matter how hard I tried. I could make love to you five times in a day, but that doesn't compare to the ten times old Samael could do. The one who was always bigger, longer, more handsome, and just overall...better than I was."

"Adam...Adam I'm..." Eve stammers.

"Eve," he interrupts her. "I tried my whole life to make you happy...and I never could. If you're happy here, I'm happy for you. You gave me thirty-seven beautiful children, they were my world, and I will always love you for that, but to tell you the truth: I was happy when we were finally apart, and I was really hoping I wasn't going to run into you again when I came down here." With that the father of mankind turns and finally leaves.

Mazikeen finally makes it back to her feet and stands next to her lover. "He just...caught me off guard," she explains in a hoarse voice.

"We should probably talk to Lucifer," Eve tells her.

"Good idea," Maze croaks out, before they both head for the elevator.

_Reviews are always welcome and appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 2.**

"You can't help him do it," Eve tells Lucifer. Her, Maze, and the Devil himself are all sitting together in his apartment, discussing their new problem.

"If I was planning on it he's wouldn't still be on Earth," Lucifer explains. "Telling him I was considering it did buy us some time though."

"Why do you care?" Maze asks the two of them. "Why do either of you care? From what I heard downstairs you two were never right for each other, and I can't fathom why the Devil would want to save him."

"I was married to the man for centuries, he's the father of my children, of course I care about him!" Eve explains.

"And despite all of the half baked stories, I am not in the business of condemning virtuous souls to Hell," Lucifer tells her.

"Alright alright. So how do we stop him?" Maze asks.

"He talked about a magic book that Raziel gave him, have you seen it?" Lucifer asks.

"Oh yeah. Adam tried to get me to read that once," Eve says.

"Just once?" Maze asks.

"Well I...sort of...set it on fire," she answers, embarrassed. "It only burned a little."

"I'd keep it away from you after that too," Lucifer tells her.

"He used it to shield early man from my mother and other supernatural powers," Mazikeen explains.

"Would he still have it with him, after all this time and his...death?" Lucifer asks.

"It was buried with him, he would have found it when he awoke back in his tomb," Eve explains. "He has it."

"Adam probably needs that book for his plan," Lucifer continues. "If we can take it from him it may stop his plans, or at least slow them down."

"We can't approach it like he's a normal human, Adam has some serious power and he could easily take on the both of us," Maze says.

"'Both'?" Eve asks, insulted.

"Yeah, 'both'," the demon asserts, ignoring her lover's angry look.

"We need to search his room," Lucifer says. "I set him up in the Green Jade Hotel."

"Green Jade? What, you trying to give him a taste of Hell before he commits on staying?" Maze asks.

"I'll drive, come on," Lucifer says, getting up and heading for the elevator, the two women following behind.

"Eve, really..." Maze begins.

"I'm coming, deal with it," Eve coldly tells her.

…

The trio end up in the hallway of the third rate hotel and quickly find themselves outside of one of the more expensive rooms. Maze stops them both, and slowly creeps up to the door and sniffs it around the edges before slowly returning to the two. "He's in there," she confirms.

"Right. Well what we need right now is a distraction," Lucifer whispers to the two women.

"Oh, I can do that!" Eve whispers excitedly.

"Honey, no offense but..." Maze begins.

"No, no. I have this, watch and learn," she tells her as Eve confidently walks up to the door and knocks on it. As someone approaches it from the other side, the Matriarch of Humanity turns and silently mouths "hide" to her two accomplices. The pair duck around the corner as the door opens.

"Are you here to fix the water?" Adam asks, as he opens the door. Before seeing his ex wife standing there, and sighs. "Hello again, Eve."

"Hello, Adam," she begins. "And...I think there is something we need to do."

Adam raises an eyebrow and crosses his muscular arms across his broad chest. "What is it?" he asks.

"I think we should have sex one more time!" Eve says excitedly, hopping up and down.

Lucifer and Maze risk a look around the corner, and see Adam staring at his ex with a slack jawed and dumbfounded look. "Um...okay?" Adam finally answers.

Eve gives a loud squeal before leaping into the big man's arms, and starting to make out with him. Adam backs into the room and Eve kicks the door until it swings shut but doesn't fully close. After giving the ex spouses a minute, the two infernals silently make their way inside.

After looking quickly in the direction of the bedroom and seeing that Eve well and truly has Adam distracted for the time being, Maze and Lucifer get into searching the living room and kitchen as quietly as possible. "What is this magic book supposed to look like?" Maze whispers.

Before her partner can answer, Maze's romantic partner can be heard in the other room. "Woo! You know I've had sex with a lot of people recently...and compared to most of them, you are not bad at all!" she shouts mid intercourse.

"Shut up!" Adam shouts back, then the two hear the distinctive sound of a hand slapping against an ass.

"Its a book, an ancient one. It will be handwritten, and probably covered in Angelic script," Lucifer answers, trying to silently look through a kitchen drawer.

Finishing with the sofa, Mazikeen looks up and notices the light fixture hanging from the ceiling. With a wicked smile and unearthly grace the demoness leaps up and grabs fixture, hanging from it with barely a sound escaping. Looking up, between the top of the light and smooth surface above it, she sees a thin book with slate of flat volcanic glass as the covers and small bundle of ancient paper stuck between them, the whole thing little bigger than a square foot by a few inches, much smaller than she was expecting. Looking at the side of the pages she can even see a small burnt patch that Eve had described.

She quickly takes the book in her free hand and has to stifle a pained cry, as merely touching the ancient artifact causes her extreme pain. Being an old friend of pain, Maze grits her teeth and drops soundlessly to the floor. "Lucifer!" she whispers. As soon as he looks her direction she tosses the book at him and shakes the pain out of her hand.

The Devil barely catches the mystical tome before it hits the floor, but once it does he looks it over. "Seems kind of small to hold all the secrets of the universe," he says, quietly. "But it does have Raziel's name inscribed on the cover, so I think this is it."

"Its it," Mazikeen tells him. "Just touching that hurt, it was obviously not meant for a demon."

"All the I need to hear, lets get out of here," Lucifer tells her.

The two head to the door, but on the way Maze stops, pulls out her phone, and points into the room where the sounds of wild sex still comes from. With a sleazy smile on her face, Maze starts taking pictures of the action going on in there until Lucifer grabs her by the arm and pulls her from the hotel room.

_Once again, reviews are welcomed and appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking at the past two chapters I have noticed that I keep jumping back and forth between past and present tense. I'll try and stop doing that for the future. Thank you everyone who gave the previous chapter a review, here's chapter 3!**

Maze sat with her hand in a bucket of ice while Lucifer went over their stolen artifact. "I keep flipping the pages, but despite the size of the book, the pages seem to keep going on forever," Lucifer said.

"Can you read it?" she asked him.

"Not a word," he told her, finally shutting the thing.

"But your brother wrote it, shouldn't it be written in..." Mazikeen paused to search her mind for the language of Heaven, gave up, and instead threw in, "Angel-talk?"

"Celestrial, good try though," the fallen angel told her. "And no it isn't written in that, if it were, I wouldn't have a problem deciphering the book, would I?"

Maze rolled her eyes. "Who cares? We just needed to keep it away from him, and then Adam's plan can't work. Right?" she asked.

"Well it would probably slow him down, but I doubt he'll give up that easily," he told her. Lucifer then looked at his watch and said, "Eve's still not back yet, you think she's in trouble?"

"Naw, she's probably still fucking her ex husband," Maze said, nonchalantly.

"No, its been over three hours since we left her there, they can't still be at it," he said.

"Why on Earth would you think that, knowing Eve?" Mase asked.

"Its not her, its Adam," Lucifer explained. "According to Eve, he was never all that long lasting in the sack."

"Yeah, compared to you!" she said, laughing. "Thats kind of a hard bar to clear Lucifer, especially for a mortal."

Lucifer smiled. "Well, thank you Maze," he said.

"Yeah yeah, just don't let it go to your head," she told him.

A second later both of there heads turned to the elevator door that just opened up. Instead of Eve though, Chloe stepped into the apartment. "Expecting someone else?" she asked, before giving her man a quick kiss and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yes, sorry my dear, we were just expecting Eve to show back up by now," he explained.

"Where is she?" the Detective asked.

"Well last we saw her she was screwing her ex husband in his hotel room," Maze answered.

"Her...Adam is on Earth? ...oh I'm sorry Maze," Chloe said to her ex roommate.

"Oh no, we're okay. We have a open relationship, sexually speaking," the demon explained. "Besides, she only jumped his bones as a distraction so we could steal his magic book."

With practiced ease the policewoman simply turned to the Devil, her lover, and said, "Lucifer, explain."

After getting everyone in attendance a drink, Lucifer went about the task of explaining the group's dealings with the progenitor of humanity earlier that day in as well detailed a manner as he could manage. "You can understand our actions, the man's plan is insane," he finished.

"I don't know, as a mother I think I can understand where he's coming from," she said.  
"You don't have to worry about Trixie. Even if she does end up in Hell, auntie Mazikeen will follow her down and gut anything stupid enough to try and mess with our girl," Maze promised.

Chloe looked at her demon friend for a second. "Thank you, Maze. That was actually kind of comforting," the detective told her, then the two women clinked their glasses together.

After that exchange Detective Decker looked down at the ancient book. "You mind if I try and read it?" she asked.

"Well it hurts Maze, and I can't make heads or tails of it, so I don't suppose it could hurt," Lucifer answered, right before downing his drink and reaching for the bottle to refill his glass.

Chloe picked up the Sefer Raziel HaMalakh, opened it, turned past a page showing a detailed picture of the Earth, another one with the book's title and a credit to the author, and then... "Lucifer, I can read this," she said.

"You can read that language?" Lucifer asked, amazed.

"It just looks like English to me," she answered.

"What does it say?" Maze asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I think its an explanation of the creation of the Universe," Chloe explained. "It starts with describing...Lucifer's father, and how he floated endlessly in the dark of nothing, until he finally came upon...well your mom. Then it starts to get into some very candid descriptions about what they did together that caused the universe to, well, spawn."

"Please, if you love me, do not share any of those candid details," the Devil begged her.

"Well this makes sense," Maze said. "Its a magic book thats meant for humans, so its protected by a charm or spell that makes it unreadable to anything nonhuman."

"So...if I kept reading this magic book...I would eventually get magic powers?" Chloe asked.

"It took Adam centuries of study before he became capable of anything supernatural," Lucifer explained.

"Like I said, 'eventually'," his love emphasized.

"Lets just put the book down for now, Darling," her angel said, carefully removing the most powerful source of knowledge on Earth from her grasp and putting it back on the table.

Before the detective can comment the elevator door opened again and Eve strode inside, gulping from a large Gatorade as she did. "Whew, that was fun. We finally managed to make it to six rounds!" she announced. "Hi Chloe!"

"Hello, Eve," she greeted her ancestor, an amused smile on her face.

"Sounds like divorce really helped your sex life," Mazikeen observed.

"Yeah, if only we would have tried that before we died," Eve agreed while sliding onto her demonic lover's lap.

"You still have some left in the tank for me?" Maze asked.

"You know my tank never runs empty, baby," Eve answered, catching her lips in a kiss.

"Okay, so before you two leave to your own place to continue that, does anyone have an actual long term solution to this situation?" the Detective asked.

"All I got for right now is to put the book in my safe and hope Adam doesn't come looking for it anytime soon," Lucifer answered, with the other two women nodding their heads in agreement.

"Solid plan," Decker said, sarcastically. "Alright, you two get out of here. Life's been frustrating for awhile and I need to be naked and alone with the Devil tonight."

"Okay, have fun!" Eve said before pulling her demon up and leading her to the elevator.

…

The next day Chloe is dressed for work and fixing her hair as she heads for the elevator, shouting, "Lucifer, don't be too late for work!" behind her as she does.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my Queen!" the Devil shouts back from the bathroom.

By the time the elevator reaches the ground floor Detective Decker has her hair in a ponytail, and is actually on track to getting to work early. When the door opens however she found a rather large man blocking her exit. "Um...hello?" she said to the stranger.

"Hello, Chloe," Adam greeted her, reaching out his hand to stop the elevator door from closing. "I think we need to talk."

_Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Decker awakens on a sandy beach with no idea how she got there. Looking around she finds herself on a tropical island, behind her an attractive looking cabin, and standing on its porch is a man she remembers seeing in the elevator right before she blacked out. The Detective quickly gets to her feet and pulls her sidearm out, pointing it at the large man.

"Don't bother," he tells her, casually walking towards her with no visible fear of her or her weapon.

"You're Adam, aren't you?" Chloe asks, putting her gun away.

"Good guess," the first man answers, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"There is a family resemblance," the Detective explains. "Cain looked a good bit like you."

"Hmm," Adam responds.

"So, what is all of this?" Chloe asks.

"Consider it a vacation," Humanity's Patriarch tells her. "That cabin back there has all the food and water you'll need for a good long time, it even has some good reading material for you. The weather is great, there are no dangerous wildlife around, and...no one will be able to find you."

"I didn't ask for a vacation," she says.

"Well I didn't ask for your boyfriend to steal from me and sabotage my plans," he retorts. "Now I need leverage on him, and since you are one of the only things in Creation he cares for...apart from himself anyway."

"You know, Lucifer is trying to help you!" the Detective shouts at him as Adam turns away.

"I've been dead for a LONG time, but even still I don't know how fucking me over is the same as helping me," he retorts.

"Because you don't belong in Hell, and I don't know about Able, but Cain does," Chloe tells him.

"Your a mother, right Ms. Decker?" the first man asks.

"Yes," Chloe answers.

"Then tell me, if you found out your child was going to be tortured...forever...and you had a chance to save them, what would you do?" Adam asks.

Chloe opens her mouth to answer, and then quickly closes it again and looks away.

"Try and enjoy your stay, Ms. Decker. If all goes well, you won't be here for that long," Adam tells her before turning, taking a step, and instantly fading out of her sight.

…

Back at Lux, Lucifer is working the crowd while his fingers dance across the keys of his piano. The club is packed and hopping and the fallen angel is loving it, when suddenly he feels his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. The Devil quickly ends the song and answers his phone, "Hello, the Devil speaking," he answers.

"Lucifer?" a familiar voice asks.

"Detective Douche? Where did you get my number?" Lucifer asks, annoyed.

"Is Chloe with you?" Espinoza asks, ignoring the insulting nickname.

"No," Lucifer asks, standing up. "Why?"

"She never showed up at work and never came home to Trixie, so we're worried," the officer explains.

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon," Morningstar tells him. "I'll keep an eye out and let you know if I see her, Dan."

When he and the detective say their goodbyes, Lucifer looks up to see Adam standing in the center of Lux's floor, looking right at him.

"Get everyone out of here," Lucifer says to one of his waiters.

"What?" the man asks, confused.

"EVERYONE OUT!" he shouts at the top of his lungs in response. Quickly the room is emptied as both customer and employee quickly flood out of the place, and a few minutes later the only two left are the two powerful men staring each other down. "Where is she?" Lucifer demands, barely contained rage lurking behind his eyes.

"She's safe," the First Man answers.

"That is in no way a satisfactory answer," the Morningstar says as he steps forward, his eyes menacingly glowing red as he does.

"It's the only one you're getting until you and your friends return my property," Adam tells him, unmoved buy the celestial's noticeable fury.

"Chloe is a living breathing woman, who is a mother and a protector of the innocent, and you are comparing her life to a book?" he demands.

"Don't you dare play dumb to me, Samael!" Adam warns. "You know why I need the Book of Raziel, and if you didn't take my quest seriously before hand I'm betting you do now. Especially if you ever want to see the woman you love again."

Unable to restrain himself, Lucifer strikes Adam right on the chin with a right cross, using enough power to instantly remove the head of a mortal man with one blow. Humanity's Patriarch takes the blow, barely shaken by the impact and turns back to his red eyed sibling. Before the Devil can properly react Adam pummels with a series of jabs and hooks before delivering a spartan kick to his chest, which knocks the angel back and drops him unceremoniously onto his ass. "I bet you've been waiting a long time to do that," Lucifer says, while wiping a the blood from his lip.

"I'm sure everyone who's ever met you has wanted to do that, Samael," Adam responds, spiting the angelic name at him like a curse. "Go meet with all of your little friends, make all your little plans, and scour the Earth for her. Once you realize all that is futile, I'll be waiting," the massive bloody knuckled man tells him, before turning and teleporting away.

"Yeah...you better run..." Lucifer says, standing up and walking to the bar. As one hand pours himself a drink the other calls up Maze. "Mazikeen, the situation has...escalated."

_Yeah, a bit of a short chapter this time around. Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
